rockyandbullwinklefandomcom-20200213-history
Jet Fuel Formula Episode 12: Ace is Wild or The Flying Casket/Transcript
Narrator: 'In their search for Minnesota mooseberries, a vital ingredient of their lost rocket fuel, our heroes left the moon men and headed back to Frostbite Falls. They decided to fly, and hired a pilot named Ace Ricken-Boris, who bore a frightening resemblance to Boris Badenov, the notorious spy. The stewardess on the plane was named Miss Callahan, but sounded very much like Natasha Fatale, Boris's partner. '''Natasha: '''Fasten your seat belts, please. '''Bullwinkle: '''I take a Size 36. '''Natasha: '''Don't worry. This will fit you perfectly. '''Narrator: ' The boys didn't know it, but those were one-way seat belts, and they were now fastened in their seats permanently. '''Boris: ''(on microphone) Good evening, everyone. This is your captain, Ace Ricken-Boris speeching. Welcome aboard Flight 13, the Flying Casket to Frostbite Falls. Miss Callahan will be serving you hot beverage in just a minute. ''(Natasha fills out two cups of the "hot beverage" for Rocky and Bullwinkle and is now seen at their seats) Natasha: 'Do you like hot beverage? '''Bullwinkle: '''My, that was quick. What is it? '''Natasha: '''Specialty of the line called a Guided Missile. '''Bullwinkle: '''Guided Missile? '''Natasha: '''Yes. Just one, and you'll go down in flames. '''Bullwinkle: '''Sounds interesting. Well, here's looking at you. '''Natasha: '''But not for long. '''Narrator: '''Then, just as Rocky and Bullwinkle were about to down the lethal drink, the plane hit an air pocket and dropped suddenly. '''Bullwinkle: '''Oh, shucks, we spilled 'em! '''Narrator: '''As the boys watched, the spilled liquid ate right through the floor of the plane. '''Natasha: '''Make a nice breeze, no? You like a refill? '''Bullwinkle: '''Well, maybe just half a cup? '''Rocky: '''Um, I don't think we'd better, Bullwinkle. That stuff's a little too strong for us. '''Narrator: '''Meanwhile, the ancient plane was sputtering along, just narrowly avoiding disaster. ''(cut to the pilot's compartment) '''Boris: '''How are you making out, Natasha. '''Natasha: ''(groans) The little one is too smart for us, Boris. '''Boris: '''So? Then we jump out and we leave him strapped in chair. We'll see how good he is at backseat driving. '''Narrator: '''In the meantime, the submarine carrying a tank of high explosive fuel stolen by the spies drew nearer and nearer to its destination, a foreign port--its progress controlled on a radar scope by two mysterious figures. '''Gorki's Assistant: '''It is exactly on the beam currently? '''Gorki: '''You said it. '''Gorki's Assistant: '''What heading? '''Gorki: '''Two hundred seventeen degrees. '''Gorki's Assistant: '''You sure of these figures? '''Gorki: '''Certainly. '''Gorki's Assistant: '''That's odd. '''Gorki: '''What? '''Gorki's Assistant: '''I get 216 degrees. ''(the submarine quickly arrives at the foreign port) (BOOM!) (the two spies are blasted skyward) Gorki: 'What's the matter? You never made mistake? ''(shot of a breaking newspaper article on the front page) 'Newsboy: '''Extree! Foreign Port Disappears in Mystery Blast! '''Narrator: '''As a result of the explosion, an urgent message flashed on the air. ''(cut to Fearless Leader speaking on the microphone, trying to contact Boris) 'Fearless Leader: '''Calling Boris Badenov. Calling Boris Badenov. Come in, Boris. The coast is clear. '''Narrator: '''Unaware that their plan to steal the secret fuel had backfired, the two spies were hastening to do away with Rocky and Bullwinkle by sabotaging the airplane. '''Boris: '''You drained gas tank, Natasha? '''Natasha: '''Check. '''Boris: '''Threw out extra parachutes? '''Natasha: '''Check. Do you want me to smash instruments? '''Boris: '''No, no, no, no! Let me! I like to! 'Boris Oh, I just filed it out, Boris, cha cha cha! Boris: 'You go ahead, Natasha. I'll catch up with you in a minute. '''Narrator: '''And Natasha leaped out of the plane. Back in the cabin, Bullwinkle was admiring the view when suddenly... ''(Bullwinkle sees "Miss Callahan" through the window) 'Bullwinkle: '''Hello, there! Nice to see ya! '''Rocky: '''Who are you talking to, Bullwinkle? '''Bullwinkle: '''Our stewardess. She just went by in a parachute and... '''Rocky and Bullwinkle: '''Parachute?! '''Rocky: '''Something must be wrong, Here, help me out of my seat belt. I'm stuck. ''(Rocky tries in vain; so does Bullwinkle) 'Bullwinkle: '''So am I. Ain't that the darnedest luck, though? '''Rocky: '''Luck nothing! I think we've been sabotaged! '''Narrator: '''Meanwhile, in the pilot's compartment, Boris was putting the finishing touches on his job of destruction. He threw out the steering wheel and prepared to jump. '''Boris: '''I hate to leave a place that holds such pleasant memories. '''Narrator: '''And just then, as our boys struggled with their one-way seat belts, all three engines conked out. ''(the plane begins to drop) '''Narrator: Be sure to see our next exciting episode: "The Backseat Divers" or "Mashed Landing!"